claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Yoma energy membrane
Etymology Unofficial translation. Name derives from 妖気の膜を張''Jump SQ'', November 2012, Claymore, Scene 131, p. 387 yōki no maku o hari, which translates as "stretched membrane of Yoma energy." Description Technique allows the user to sense movement beyond one's peripheral vision. No eyesight is needed.Jump SQ, November 2012, Claymore, Scene 131, p. 387 History 'Rafaela' 'Dream world' After the 7-year timeskip, Clare enters a castle (Witch's Maw II) and finds the chamber where hangs Luciela x Rafaela. Clare enters its mind.Claymore 17, Scene 91, pp. 61–63 'Dream within dream' In replay of Scene 50 and Anime Scene 18, Clare leads Jean through the forest. Clare stops, sensing a powerful Yoma aura—Rafaela's.Claymore 17, Scene 92, pp. 65–66 When Clare reaches out to touch Jean, no one is there. Rafaela attacks. Clare uses Windcutter, but despite Rafaela's lack of peripheral vision and depth perception, Clare mysteriously cannot keep up—she is beheaded.Claymore 17, Scene 92, pp. 68–74 '"Real" dream' Clare awakes in darkness. The fight was only a dream within a dream. Rafaela says Clare entered Rafaela's mind. And everything and one are regenerated from Clare's memories.Claymore 17, Scene 92, pp. 76–77 Rafaela says there is "something" that Clare must know. And adds that Clare is making "a big mistake."Claymore 17, Scene 92, pp. 77–78 But Clare has little time left before Rafaela awakens. Clare must defeat Rafaela—Clare's death here would result in her physical death.Claymore 17, Scene 92, p. 78 Clare resorts to Quicksword and kills Rafaela with the right arm of Ilena, who Rafaela executed seven years earlier.Claymore 17, Scene 92, pp. 83–87 Clare receives all of Rafaela's memories as a result. 'Clare' 'Origami awakened' After Clare emerges from the cocoon, Miria attacks but fails to kill Priscilla. Instead, a binary entity, Destroyer–Priscilla, escapes and engulfs the awakened audience in the hills. Two female awakeneds are hurled into the city. They shapeshift into huge tapeworm- and origami-like forms.Jump SQ, November 2012, Claymore, Scene 131, pp. 367–369 The Ghosts and Rabona guards combat the two awakeneds. Miria and Clare dodge Tapeworm awakened's attack. Tapeworm bristles with dozens of armless torsos, each identical—only one contains the vital organs, according to Tabitha. But the situation is complicated by the awakened's Yoma aura spread evenly among the torsos.Jump SQ, November 2012, Claymore, Scene 131, pp. 378–380 Miria and Clare race to find the vital core. Clare realizes her movements are those of Rafaela's. Clare's vision is unnecessary in sensing the awakened's movements, accounting for Clare initial defeat by Rafaela in the dream within the dream. Miria and Clare reach the last torso and together they make the final strike, killing the awakened.Jump SQ, November 2012, Claymore, Scene 131, pp. 382–389 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:War Category:Baseline Category:Mental Category:Type Category:Offensive type Category:Ability Category:Sensing ability Category:Technique Category:Sensing technique